unlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Pets
Pets in Unline We are thankful to Dking and Sir Morro Knoxville who created a very complete list of the pets so far in game. We are very grateful to Firoxis for having provided all the information about pets for thieves. What is a pet? A pet is a "monster" that you can summon every time you want, you can buy it in Lakeshire with the NPC Calvin for 50 crystal coins. What do I have to do when I buy it? Is simple, take your hatchable egg to a safe place, put it on the ground and click Use on it until your pet appears. You should take care of him. It will have differents moods and when your pet reaches the Happy '''mood, you can start leveling or it will get angry and leave you. ' Start feeding it by throwing food in front of your pet, you should not feed your pet past the "full" mood. (you can see pet commands here ), use the '!petstats''' command to see your pet stats, will appear something like this: Troll <---- As you can see the doesn't have a name yet, name it ussing !petname ''name'' command. Level: 36 Experience: 671620 (23%) <----Experience points and how much percent (%) requires for next level. Magic: 7 (10%) <---- Magic Level and how much percent requires for next magic level. Health: 500/500 <---- Total of Health Points Hunger: Very Hungry <---- How much food your pet needs (try to feed up so it reach Normal or Full status) Loyalty: Best friend <--- How much your pet loves you, it is Best Friend it will never leave you, unless you dont feed him. Happiness: Happy <---- When more happy he is, his hits will be better) Close combat: 93 (43%) <---- Skill for fight at close distance and percent (%) that requires for next skill. Shielding: 57 (89%) <--- Shielding skill and percent that requires for next skill. Next Evolution: Level 125 (28%) <---Percent that requires the pet for Evolve (see the pet evolutions above) This is a Knight Pet Mini-Tutorial made by Izhiro Takinozhi IMPORTANT: As i say before, DON'T go anywere with your pet until it reach Happines: Happy To this page I will add the list of the players who had first evolved their pets by kinds Currently we have over 37 kinds of pets. *5 are for''' Paladin/Sniper ' *10 are for '''Knight/Gladiator ' *13 are for Druid/biochemist and Sorcerer/Alchemist *9 are for Thief/Assassin/Ninja Paladins These pets start using Exori Con at lvl 62. At lvl 83 they start using bolts. At lvl 125 they start using Exevo Mas San. At lvl 166 they start using power bolts, to lvl 187 explosion rune and finally at lvl 250 they start to use Sudden death and Infernal bolts. Knights These pets starts casting Exori Hur at lvl 62 , at lvl 125 they learn Exori Mas ,at lvl 187 they learn Explosion and finally at lvl 250 learn Exori. Druids and Sorcerers These pets gets a new attack (GFB, poison storm, thunderstorm, avalanche) either at lvl 50 or 62 and some gets Invisible spell at lvl 100. They start using SDs at lvl 150. They start to use their elemental wave at lvl 200, and finally at lvl 250 they use ultimate spell. *'Fire pets' *'Ice pets' *'Energy pets' *'Earth pets' The rest of the pets will be added once they are discovered. -Luffy 'Thieves/Assassins/Ninjas ' 'Weapons Attack.' From level 0-82 attack is with Throwing knives. They start using Throwing stars '''at level 83 They start using '''Venom Stars at level 166 They start using Assassin Stars at level 250 'Magic Attack.' At level 50 Start using Fiery Shot At level 150 Start using Toxic Shot At level 250 Start using Massacre Bomb 'Support Spells.' They gets Invisible spell at level 100. They Start using Enhance Reflexes at level 200. At the moment we know nothing more than the attacks of these pets. These pets were implemented on January 4, 2012 First players to get their pet to maxed evolution: Paladins Knights Mages Thieves Edit by -son of rena Edit by -Jesus of elight Edit by -Severe Edit by -Firoxis Edit by -Hellen